The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in priority Korean Application No. 2002-0007773, filed Feb. 9, 2002, which is herein expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for reducing a friction loss in a scroll compressor, and particularly, to an apparatus for reducing friction loss in a scroll compressor which is able to minimize the friction loss which is generated during transmitting a rotating force of a driving motor to an orbiting scroll.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a compressor is a device for changing mechanical energy into latent energy of a fluid. There are various types of compressors, such as reciprocating type, scroll type, centrifugal type and vane types of compressor.
Among those types, the scroll type compressor has a structure in which gas is sucked in, compressed and discharged using a rotating body as in the centrifugal or: vane type, unlike the reciprocating type that uses linear reciprocating movements of a piston.
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal cross-sectional view showing a part of a conventional scroll compressor.
As shown therein, the conventional scroll compressor includes a driving motor 3 installed in a case 1, a rotary shaft 4 coupled to a center part of the driving motor 3 so as to transmit rotating force of the driving motor 3, an orbiting scroll 5 installed on an upper part of the rotary shaft 4 so as to be rotated eccentrically and having a wrap 5a of an involute curve shape on an upper part thereof, a fixed scroll 6 coupled to the orbiting scroll 5 and having a wrap 6a of an involute curve shape so as to form a plurality of compression spaces (P) therein, and an Oldham ring 7 located between a main frame 2 and the orbiting scroll 5 to prevent the orbiting scroll 5 from rotating.
A hub 8 is formed on a lower surface of the orbiting scroll 5, and a fixing bush 9 is press-fitted into an insertion recess 8a of the hub 8.
A slide bush 10 is fixed on an eccentric portion 4a of the rotary shaft 4, and the eccentric portion 4a on which the slide bush 10 is fixed is inserted in the fixing bush 9.
Hereinafter, operations of the conventional scroll compressor constructed as above will be described as follows.
First, when an electric power is applied to the driving motor 3, the driving motor 3 rotates the rotary shaft 4, and at that time, the orbiting scroll 5 coupled to the eccentric portion 4a of the rotary shaft 4 is rotated as much as the eccentric distance.
At that time, the rotary shaft 4 rotates, and the hub 8 of the orbiting scroll 5 orbits, and the slide bush 10 fixed on the eccentric portion 4a is slid along with an inner diameter of the fixing bush 9.
A plurality of compression spaces P formed between the wrap 5a of the orbiting scroll 5 and the wrap 6a of the fixed scroll 6 are moved gradually toward the center of the fixed scroll by the repeated orbiting movements of the orbiting scroll 5, and the volume of the compression spaces is reduced.
Gas on a suction side is sucked into the compression spaces P by the continuous volume reducing of the compression spaces P, and the sucked gas is discharged to the discharge side.
However, in the conventional art, the slide bush is directly contacted to the fixing bush, and thereby the rotating force of the rotary shaft is directly transmitted to the orbiting scroll. And at that time, the frictional force between the fixing bush and the slide bush is increased and abrasion between them is increased, and thereby, the friction loss is increased and life span of the components is reduced.
Also, because the fixing bush is press-fitted into the hub in the conventional art, it is difficult to change the worn fixing bush.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for reducing friction loss of a scroll compressor which is able to minimize the friction loss and component abrasion generated while transmitting rotating force of a driving motor to an orbiting scroll, and to enable replacement of worn components easily.
To achieve the object of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided an apparatus for reducing friction loss of a scroll compressor comprising a floating ring member inserted into an insertion recess of a hub formed on lower part of an orbiting scroll to rotate and revolve, and a slide bush which is fixed on an eccentric portion of a rotary shaft and which is inserted in a center of the floating ring member.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.